Forever & Allways
by LucysLegacy
Summary: This is my verison of how Leafpool and Crowfeather broke up. One of my favorite couples ever! I LOVE REVIEWS!


The night sky was midnight blue and the stars were radiant and beaming there were many stars out they were our warrior ancestors watching two cats especially. If you looked up in the sky it seemed like the stars were dancing in the sky. It was the time of night that Leafpool and Crowfeather would meet, so they could talk to each other, but not just about clan things. They desired to talk about how much they loved each other. They would brag to each other of how well groomed their pelt looked or how beautiful their eyes were and much more. I know that would sound very annoying, but to them it was all they ever wanted, was to talk to each other. They were indeed in love, but that all had to changed in one night.

Leafpool padded up to the meeting place and searched for slender, charcoal colored, tom with blazing amber eyes. He was coming up to eager to see the beautiful Leafpool. All though Leafpool loved Crowfeather there was something very important she needed to tell him. That would hurt her very deeply in her heart.

"Hello my love, my love that is stunning in every way possible, my love that has her blazing amber eyes like her proud father, but her eyes are also very alluring which makes me love her even more," Crowfeather said meaningfully.

"Crowfeather I... I... I need to... tell... you something." Leafpool said stumbling with her words and her heart thumping vigorously.

"What is it? You can tell me. I thought you did look troubled when I saw you," Crowfeather admitted.

"Ummm... well... you see..." she stuttered looking everywhere, but Crowfeather.

Crowfeather came up to Leafpool he was gazing into her eyes. He licked her ear then said. "I love you more then anything in the world and I can see that there is sorrow in your eyes which means they are having some rough patches in Brambleclaw's and Squirrelflight's relationship. What ever is happening between them it is going to be all right. When I was with them on the journey they were perfect for each other and that love won't ever die out."

Goodness Crowfeather is deeply in love with me that he cannot even see that we can never be together. This is going to hurt so much, its going to break my heart into a million pieces. I just love him, so very much I do not even think I can tell him. Everyday I think about his slender body, his starless pelt, and his burning amber eyes. Oh StarClan why cannot we be together! I love him, so much! It's just not fair any she-cat can have a mate except medicine cats. Why did our warrior ancestors have to make that stupid rule up anyway? Well... I can't leave Crowfeather waiting. I guess this is going to be the last time we meet together, Leafpool thought to herself

"Crowfeather this isn't about Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw they are fine."

"Then who is it about?"

"Its about us."

"Us? What's wrong with us we complete each other?"

"I know we do complete each other. I love you more then any cat, but I am a medicine cat and you are in WindClan."

"Well... I can leave WindClan and come to ThunderClan and you can quit being a medicine cat and become a warrior then we can be together forever."

"Oh Crowfeather it can't be as easy as that. Do you know how much training I've put in to become a medicine cat? I'm sorry, but I can't throw that all away for you."

Then he looked down to the ground like he was a punished kit. "You must not love me as much as I thought you did."

"Crowfeather I love you so much! You are my one and only true love. Do you know how much I think about you everyday? I think about your black starless pelt, your burning amber eyes that I love and most of all your personality. I think about how hilarious you are sometimes I will just burst out laughing from thinking about your jokes and how loving and caring you are. I could think of a million different words to describe you. Plus how much I love you. I love you more then we need air, more then fish needs water, more then kits need their mother, more then everything in the whole forest and all the forests we could travel to!"

"I love you to, but I can't bare not being with you," Crowfeather started to tear up.

Oh gosh! He does love me this is the first time I have seen him cry except for when he cried for Feathertail's loss.

"This is as hard for me as it is for you." Leafpool said also tearing up.

"I know, so does this mean this is the last time we are going to meet?"

Leafpool nodded she couldn't tell her love that this was the last time they would meet except for gatherings it would hurt her to much.

"This doesn't mean I won't still love you. I will always love you till the day I die." Crowfeather vowed.

"Of course you will always be in my dreams and I will always love you."

They looked up at each other gave each other one last lick on the ear and said goodbye. As they parted their ways back to their camp. Both of them said something.

"First Feathertail now Leafpool will I ever find a mate as wonderful as Leafpool? No not possible." Crowfeather muffled under his breathe.

But they both said this at the said exact time....

"I will always love you forever and always."


End file.
